Bakugan and the Destiny Revealed
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Esta es la historia de una batalla bakugan de la que nunca fue conocida, la historia de unos jóvenes que decidieron continuar con el destino. Una aventura llena de amistad, misterio y amor. Porque Dan Kuso y sus amigos nunca fueron los primeros peleadores.
1. Touya

**Título:**_ Bakugan and the Destiny Revealed._

**Disclaimer:**_ Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Cronología:**_ Durante el siglo dieciocho._

* * *

**Chapter I: Touya, El Joven que Enciende la Llama de su Alma.**

**.**

* * *

**Grecia – 15 de Marzo – 9:30 AM**

_-¡Tú mocoso, vuelve aquí! –_

_Un niño de no más cinco años corría por las calles empapadas por la lluvia, en sus brazos una niña pequeña dos años menor que él se aferraba con fuerza con sus brazos rodeándole el cuello. Los jadeos del mayor por el esfuerzo se hacían presentes, y en eso llegó un momento en que tropezó y cayó finalmente, la más pequeña cayó más lejos que él-¡Hermano! –_

_Este a penas y se pudo incorporar, miró a su hermanita y le gritó:-¡Huye Artemisa, corre, escapa!-La niña se levantó del suelo llorando e intentó acercarse a su hermano mayor, pero este solo le empujó para que saliera corriendo y, sin intención, arrancando un collar colgado de su cuello-¡Solo vete y no mires atrás! –_

_Así lo hizo, corrió lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían pero miró una última vez hacia atrás contradiciendo a su hermano y pudo ver cómo atrapaban al niño y uno de quienes les perseguían alzaba un látigo para finalmente azotarlo. Un grito lo de terror se escuchó mientras ella gritaba:-¡No, hermano…! –_

-¡No! –

Una chica se despertó de golpe respirando agitadamente, a su lado, un chico le tomaba fuertemente de la mano mientras ella se encontraba recostada en su cama-¿Eh…?-Le sonrió-Buenos día Artemisa-La llamada Artemisa sonrió abrazando a su amigo con fuerza, unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el chico-Hey… ¿Estás bien…? –

-Touya… ¿No lo volveré a ver… Verdad…? –

Sabiendo a lo que se refería su amiga, el llamado Touya la abrazó con más fuerza permitiéndole llorar en su hombro-Tranquila Artemisa, tranquila…-Le sonrió ampliamente-Lo volverás a ver Artemisa, te juro que lo volverás a ver… –

Artemisa le correspondió a la sonrisa de inmediato sonrojándose levemente.

**Mientras tanto…**

Dos criaturas huían despavoridas por su hogar, el primero era un enorme dragón rojo, la segunda era una especie de lince blanco. Atrás de ellos, por los cielos y a una gran velocidad y muy por encima de donde volaba el dragón, una silueta oscura volaba sobre otra silueta oscura, el primero lanzando varias cuchillas verdes mientras reía con maldad-¡No podrán escapar, Draco y Lynx! –

-Ya los tenemos, Ícaro-Dijo quien llevaba al nombrado Ícaro.

Pero su amigo no lo escuchaba, Ícaro sonreía malignamente y reía con demencia mientras seguía lanzando sus ataques, los perseguidos seguían huyendo con cada vez más prisa hasta que algo cambió. Draco giró a encararlos y se preparó para lanzar una llamarada-¡No, yo no me rendiré sin luchar, ¿Me escuchaste Ícaro? No me rendiré! ¡Flama Máxima!-Lanzó una poderosa llamarada de su boca en contra de los otros.

Ícaro rió con malicia-¡Estás acabado Draco! ¡Tornado Divino de Ícaro!-Un par de tornados con plumas en su interior afiladas como cuchillas se lanzó contra el dragón y el lince, pero ambos ataques chocaron causando una gran explosión envolviendo a ambos bandos.

**Grecia – 15 de Marzo – 10:48 AM**

-Jajajaja… Baja de allí Touya…-Reían varios niños más pequeños que él y Artemisa.

Touya asintió riendo y bajó de un salto de la rama del árbol-Jejeje… Lo siento…-Se frotó la nariz con el dedo-Pero es que de repente estoy muy animado, como si algo cambiara de repente…-Se señaló sonriendo ampliamente con suficiencia-¡Pero claro, qué le puede salir mal al héroe de los niños: Touya Kuso! Osea hablo de mí, niños –

Artemisa rió-Y también eres muy humilde, querido Touya –

De repente, un temblor azotó todo el pueblo causando que la campana en la capilla del orfanato empezara a sonar con fuerza, el cielo se oscureció y de un momento a otro todo el lugar se vio envuelto en brillos rojizos. Los niños alzaron la vista al cielo y los mayores del grupo – Touya y Artemisa – jadearon de terror al ver la luna tiñéndose de carmesí – más que todo recordando que, se suponía, era de mañana – mientras todo el cielo se envolvía entre colores negros, azules y púrpuras.

En lugar del sol, el brillo rojizo de la luna creció cada vez más y a su alrededor estaban como dos tipos de galaxias mezclándose – una de un extraño color igual de rojo que la luna y la otra completamente verde – y, de ambas, formándose un brillo dorado que cada vez les cegaba más y más. Una explosión. Touya y Artemisa reaccionaron de su estado de ensimismamiento y aferraron a los seis niños del orfanato que se encontraban con ellos en ese momento. La explosión crecía más y más pero Touya únicamente prestaba su total atención a la galaxia rojiza, por una razón sentía que le llamaba.

Cerró los ojos de golpe y esperó a que la explosión les alcanzara, pero prometía que les protegería a todos con su vida. De repente todo se volvió blanco pero él pudo ver algo…

_Se encontraba flotando en un espacio completamente en blanco viendo…_

_A un joven claramente mayor que él y a quien le daba la espalda._

_Un extraño báculo dorado con una gema celeste en la punta._

_Una mano morena arrancaba una pulsera hecha de pequeñas flores celestes en la muñeca de otra persona._

_Tres gritos…_

"_-¡Hermano…! –"_

"_-¡No te lo permitiré…! –"_

"_-Hasta siempre… ¡Touya…! –"_

_Un par de siluetas a punto de golpearse…_

_***-Touya… –***_

… _Unos de ellos poseía ojos azules…_

_***-¡… Touya…! –***_

… _Un dragón gigante se le apareció de repente y se pudo ver reflejado en sus brillantes y grandes ojos verdes._

_***-¡… Touya despierta, por favor…! –***_

Touya despertó de golpe respirando agitadamente, pudo verse rodeado de los niños más pequeños y por su amiga Artemisa, parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces esperando a que su vista se aclarara al ver todo borroso, cuando finalmente lo logró, se incorporó en el suelo y sonrió ampliamente-¿Todos están bien…? –

-Sí-Asintió Artemisa correspondiéndole a la sonrisa.

-Todos estamos bien Touya-Dijo sonriéndole uno de los niños-Gracias a ti y a la señorita Artemisa –

Todos se levantaron del suelo y rieron, pero un par de risas siendo de los mayores del grupo se detenían lentamente y alzaron la vista al cielo-_"Algo anda mal…"_-Pensaba la chica preocupada.

-_"Algo raro está pasando… Pero no sé por qué…"_-Pensaba el otro frunciendo el seño.

En ese momento empezó a llover, pero la lluvia que caía no era normal, estaba cayendo una gran tormenta, los rayos y truenos alumbrando y ensordeciéndoles a todos. Las familias que se encontraban en las calles corrían inmediatamente a resguardarse en sus hogares, pero los niños que vivían en el orfanato, encabezados por Touya y Artemis, se encontraban solos siendo cuidados únicamente por ambos chicos.

Touya lanzó un puñetazo a la pared-¡Maldición! ¿La gente no piensa ayudarnos? –

-Nos ven como con peste, Touya-kun-Le dijo una pequeña niña que, al igual que él, era nipona y se veía preocupada.

Touya miró a los pocos niños que había y vio a los más pequeños llorando aferrándose a los brazos de su amiga, Artemisa le dirigió la mirada con decisión y, a la vez, preocupación y tristeza-Ve-Le dijo sonriendo.

Touya asintió y salió corriendo del orfanato lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían-_"Orací…"_-Apretó los puños y los dientes con furia-_"… ¿En dónde demonios estás…? ¡… Orací…!"_ –

_**.-Flashback-.**_

_Los niños más pequeños del orfanato se encontraban alrededor de uno mayor a ellos, este sonreía tranquilamente con un libro entre sus manos leyéndoles un cuento a los más pequeños. Atrás de ellos, Artemisa y Touya sonreían ampliamente por la escena, sobre todo Artemisa, al ver al chico mayor con orgullo._

_El mayor les dirigió la mirada a ambos chicos y les sonrió, en sus ojos reflejándose un brillo de alegría, entonces simplemente les dijo con total tranquilidad:-Siempre juntos… –_

_Ambos asintieron, Artemisa se aferró al brazo del mayor mientras Touya se sonrojaba levemente y con las manos cruzadas tras su nuca, le respondió:-¡Sí, siempre juntos colega…! –_

_**.-Fin del Flashback-.**_

-_"Orací…"_-Llegó a donde tenía pensado desde un inicio: El muro de piedra que servía de barricada para las fuertes tormentas que ocurrieran en su pueblo, el agua se acercaba con rapidez y si no hacía algo, arrastraría al orfanato con todos ellos adentro-_"¿… Qué pasó… Orací…?"_… ¡Qué pasó con el 'siempre juntos', Orací… ¿En dónde demonios estás…? Orací…!-Golpeó el muro con fuerza agrietándolo un poco, causando de esta forma que más agua entrara-¡Maldición! –

Pegó la espalda a la grieta del muro, pero no servía de nada, era mucho más grande y alta que él-Pero no puedo rendirme…-Masculló entre dientes-Antes de que ocurriera _ese accidente_… A Orací… Yo le…-Apretó más la espalda contra el muro-… A Orací yo le prometí…-Apretó los párpados y los dientes con furia-¡… Le prometí a Orací que yo les protegería a todos siempre! –

A lo lejos, en una de las ramas de un árbol, una pequeña esfera roja veía al chico con sorpresa y, en cierto punto, emoción; aunque también con ligera superioridad-Los humanos…-Susurraba-… ¿Siempre son tan inocentes? Si ese chico sigue allí, ¡Morirá¡ –

En ese momento, un hombre de cabello azul marino y ojos verdes se acercaba a la pequeña esfera y se sentaba a su lado-No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad Draco? –

-No –

-Ese chico lucha para cumplir una promesa a la que se aferra con su propia vida: proteger a quienes ama… Ese chico…-Sonrió viendo al castaño-… Es muy valiente, y por algo debemos ayudarlo, mi buen amigo… –

Draco suspiró y se posó sobre la palma abierta del adulto.

**Con Touya…**

-¡Hey niño, hazte a un lado!-El joven miró hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz y pudo ver a un hombre mayor que él, jadeó de la sorpresa al verle lanzando una pequeña esfera roja y gritando:-¡Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge: Arde Draco Pyrus! –

Pudo ver al mismo dragón que esa mañana justo frente a él, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y sonrió ampliamente-¡Asombroso…!-Exclamó. El dragón le tomó con su cola e hizo que se colocara sobre su cabeza junto con el mayor el cual le entregó una carta-¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es usted? –

-¿Quieres salvar a tus amigos o no, niño?-Le dijo el dragón.

-¡Ah… Hablas! –

-¡Por supuesto que hablo, ahora no hables tanto y usa las cartas! –

-¿Las… Cartas…?-Touya leyó las cartas en sus manos sin saber que hacer-P-pero… –

-Solo di 'Poder activado' y lee el nombre de las cartas-Le explicó el mayor-¡Y hazlo rápido o el muro se derrumbará! –

Tomó la carta que le parecía más efectiva en el momento y gritó con decisión:-¡Poder activado: Lava Volcánica!-De la boca de Draco salió lava ardiente que lanzó hacia las grietas del muro, el agua que caía solo haciendo que esta se secara rápidamente-¡Genial!-Exclamó sonriente.

-Aún no has acabado, joven-Le dijo el mayor y le señaló al orfanato.

Touya se quedó helado al ver la cantidad de agua que había quedado acercándose rápidamente hacia el orfanato-¡No!-Tomó la última carta y gritó:-¡Poder activado: Muro de Escamas de Dragón! –

Draco lanzó varias escamas con su cola que se dirigieron hacia el orfanato y formaron un muro alrededor de él causando que el agua no se acercara allá-Eso está mejor –

La tormenta se detuvo, ambos humanos bajaron de la cabeza de Draco, Touya sonrió ampliamente y le dijo al mayor:-¡Eso estuvo genial señor, muchas gracias por ayudarme!-Se dirigió al dragón-Y gracias a ti también… Eh… –

-Draconoid Pyrus, pero dime Draco-Se presentó sonriendo para luego regresar a su forma de esfera.

-Sí, gracias Draco, pero…-La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro para cambiar a una mueca de confusión-¿Quién es usted? –

-Me llamo Adrastos…-Le dijo alborotándole el cabello.

A lo lejos, tras un árbol, una silueta veía a ambos humanos con repulsión-Debo informar de esto al señor Teseo –

**Más tarde…**

**Dimensión desconocida – 15 de Marzo – 16:05 PM**

Se escuchaba el eco resonando en medio de esos pasillos oscuros, la neblina oscura flotaba a cada paso que daba, el aire se hacía cada vez más frío en tanto más se acercaba a su celda. Sonrió al verse frente a la puerta de metal. Sacó una llave dorada de entre los pliegues de su toga griega de color blanco, una capa también blanca cayendo por su espalda y medio ocultándose por sus largos cabellos azules.

Insertó la llave en la puerta y la abrió permitiéndose entrar en la celda, al final de la estancia, alumbrado solo un poco por un par de velas con la flama ya a punto de extinguirse, un joven yacía en medio de dos pilares encadenado de los tobillos hasta ambas estructuras, igualmente que de sus muñecas hasta el mismo lugar, desde su cuello hasta la columna izquierda y del torso hasta la derecha.

-Bueno bueno, joven-Dijo el peliazul sonriendo para luego acercarse al chico-Al parecer ha llegado el momento por el que tanto hemos estado esperando –

El chico, con su flequillo escondiendo sus ojos, sonrió levemente-Ya veo… –

De la espalda del peliazul, por entre la parte de atrás de su toga y su cabello, salían un par de alas blancas que bajaron de tristeza, pero una sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro mientras tomaba las cadenas de las muñecas del joven-Ha llegado el momento de que seas libre y tus cadenas dejen de apresarte-Y, de un tirón, rompió todas las ataduras del chico, este cayó al suelo de rodillas y el mayor solo se incorporó en toda su estatura mirándole con orgullo-De pie, MI joven ángel caído –

El prisionero anteriormente encadenado se levantó del suelo para luego hincar una rodilla en el suelo y una mano en su pecho-Muchas gracias mi señor Teseo –

El llamado Teseo miró a su, recién proclamado, ángel con sus ojos esmeraldas y le entregó una máscara colocándola en su rostro-Mi joven ángel, ¿Cuál es tu deber de ahora en adelante…? –

-Mi deber…-Susurró apretando con fuerza su mano en un puño arrugando la tela bajo su tacto-… Mi deber es ser un ángel para con mi señor, los sentimientos humanos son ilógicos e irracionales y por ello la raza humana completa debe ser eliminada…-Alzó su mirada, un rayo resonó en toda la estancia y su brillo se reflejó en la máscara metálica del joven-… Y es por esto… Que juro cumplir con ese sueño de mi señor… –

Teseo sonrió y le tendió la mano al joven quien la tomó de inmediato aferrándose a su nueva misión.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**.**

**Nombre: Touya Kuso.**

**Edad: 12 Años.**

**Apariencia: Cabello castaño, ojos marrones rojizos y piel morena, viste con una camisa roja de mangas cortas, un pantalón largo marrón, zapatos blancos con rojo, unas vendas cubriendo sus muñecas igualmente que una pulsera hecha de pequeñas flores celestes.**

**.**

**Nombre: Artemisa.**

**Edad: 13 Años.**

**Apariencia: Cabello púrpura-azulado lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, piel clara y ojos verdes. Lleva un vestido negro largo y de mangas largas con la punta de las mangas en blanco y con el cuello alto de color blanco, sandalias negras, y una pulsera de pequeñas flores celestes. **

**.**

**Nombre: Adrastos.**

**Edad: 21 Años.**

**Apariencia: Tiene el cabello azul marino hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos verdes esmeraldas y tez algo morena. Viste con una camisa púrpura claro de mangas cortas, un cinturón marrón de cuero en la cintura, pantalones grises, zapatos marrones de cuero atándose con cintas de igual material hasta debajo de las rodillas, rodilleras de cuero también marrones, muñequeras rojizas y una máscara de metal cubriéndole de la nariz a la boca y atándose con una cinta de cuero por la nuca.**

**.**

**Bakugan: Lynx Haos.**

**Apariencia del Bakugan: Es un Bakugan femenino con forma de lince de color blanco con ojos azules, tiene cuchillas doradas en sus hombros y otras más pequeñas recorriendo su espalda hasta su cola la cual termina en una pequeña campana dorada con una gema celeste, sus garras también son doradas y sumamente resistentes.**

**.**

**Bakugan: Pyrus Draco.**

**Apariencia del Bakugan: Es un dragón de color rojo con detalles dorados y de ojos verdes, varias espinas recorren de su espalda hasta su cola la cual termina en tres puntas doradas, posee en los hombros, los pies, los codos y en la cabeza unos detalles de roca derretida negra de donde se puede ver lava.**

**.**

**Bakugan: Ventus Ícaro.**

**Apariencia del Bakugan: Tiene forma humanoide de piel blanca, la parte de arriba de su rostro cubierta por una media máscara dejando ver únicamente sus ojos azules, y tiene el cabello verde. Lleva una pechera de armadura verde con plateado junto con el espaldar de colores iguales, posee una hombrera doble en el hombro derecho con tres picos y de color plateado, las grebas junto con los escarpines son de igual color que la pechera y el espaldar. Tiene únicamente un ala blanca del lado izquierdo, no posee el ala derecha, y en sus brazos y por debajo de su hombrera cuelgan cadenas.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Esto es todo del primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado._


	2. La Piedad del Ángel Caído

**Disclaimer:**_ Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Chapter II: La Piedad del Ángel Caído.**

**.**

* * *

Un joven caminaba tranquilamente por un pueblo cercano a Grecia, una larga capa blanca le cubría el cuerpo en su totalidad y una capucha le cubría produciendo sombras sobre sus ojos. Todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo por su extraña apariencia pero eso a él no le importaba-_"Solo ignórales y concéntrate en tu misión"_ –

En eso, sintió un tirón en su túnica, frunció el seño y giró dispuesto a golpear a quien fuera que le haya tocado, pero se detuvo al instante al ver a un niño pequeño con las ropas rasgadas, extendía ambas manos y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro-Disculpa… ¿Tienes un dulce? –

El joven relajó su semblante y, después de rebuscar entre los pliegues de su túnica, le entregó al niño un caramelo para luego alborotarle el cabello-Vuelve a casa –

Este le asintió y salió corriendo sonriendo, el joven solo continuó con su camino-Eres muy blando a pesar de pensar mal de los humanos-Le dijo una voz cuando salió del pueblo.

Miró hacia su hombro y vio una esfera verde-No pienses erróneamente, par mí los humanos solo son escoria –

-¿Entonces por qué ayudaste a ese niño? –

-Solo por piedad-Dijo riendo levemente-Después de todo, no está mal que aún piense con esperanza hasta que el juicio final le llegue a su raza –

-Así creo que sí te conozco –

-Deja de parlotear, solo quiero continuar con nuestra misión –

**Mientras tanto…**

**Grecia – 16 de Marzo – 8:10 AM**

En Grecia, Artemisa se encontraba viendo por la ventana del pequeño comedor del orfanato esperando por el regreso de su amigo-Touya…-Susurró llevando una de sus manos a su muñeca, aquella que poseía la pulsera de flores.

Uno de los niños del orfanato se le acercó con los demás-¿Estás bien hermana? –

La peliazul asintió sonriendo alborotándole el cabello al más pequeño-Sí, no es nada –

-¿Segura?-Le preguntó otra niña abrazando una muñeca.

-Sí-Asintió-Es solo que… Touya ya se ha tardado demasiado y… –

-¿Te preocupas mucho por él, no? –

-Sí…-Volvió a asentir colocando una mano en su mejilla-Ya saben, él y mi hermano crecimos juntos –

Los más pequeños se le quedaron viendo, y uno de ellos frunció el seño colocando los brazos cruzados tras su nuca e inflando las mejillas-Sí, me acuerdo…-Desvió la mirada-Todos lo extrañamos –

Sin siquiera poder contenerlo, una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Artemisa-_"Orací…"_-Suspiró levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada-_"… Mi querido hermano mayor…"_-Se llevó una mano al pecho con la otra en su muñeca-_"… ¿En dónde están, hermano… Touya…?"_ –

_**.-Flashback-.**_

_Tres niños se encontraban en el patio de atrás del orfanato, el mayor de ellos tenía cinco años años, la siguiente era una niña de tres años, mientras el más pequeño – en los brazos del mayor – tenía dos años. La pequeña se encontraba jugando con varias pequeñas flores celestes hasta que dijo…_

_-¡Ya terminé! –_

_Ambos niños le miraron confundidos-¿Qué terminaste Artemisa? –_

_-Esto…-Le mostró tres pulseras hechas de las flores con que jugaba-¿No te gustan, hermano mayor? –_

_El chico rió tomando una las pequeñas cadenas de flores y la colocó en su muñeca izquierda-Claro que sí hermanita…-Le acarició el cabello a la más pequeña quien solo rió-Pero… Hay tres, y solo somos tú y yo –_

_-No-Rió su hermana negando con la cabeza y tomó al más pequeño en brazos-Estamos tú, Touya y yo-Tomó una de la pulsera, la más pequeña, y la colocó en la muñeca derecha del menor quien solo rió, la última la colocó en su muñeca derecha-Esta será nuestra promesa, hermano Orací –_

_El niño rió-Sí, siempre juntos –_

_**.-Fin del Flashback-.**_

-_"Orací…"_-Pensó sujetando con fuerza su pecho con ambas manos.

-¡Artemisa, ya está llegando! –

La peliazul dio un leve respingo y se acercó a la ventana recargándose en el marco de esta, podía ver dos siluetas acercándose al orfanato, una más pequeña que la otra, y de los dos pudo reconocer a…-¡Touya! –

El castaño le miró al escucharle llamándole y sonrió ampliamente-¡Hey Artemisa, lo hice amiga!-Salió corriendo en dirección a su amiga.

Artemisa le abrazó por el cuello con fuerza-¡Oh Touya, me alegro tanto de que estés a salvo, pensé que te perdería a ti también! –

Un color carmín se formó en las mejillas de Touya causando que se apenara en lo que le correspondía el abrazo a Artemisa-E-eh… S-sí… Yo…-Sonrió tímidamente-Yo también… Tenía algo de miedo…-Ambos se separaron al escuchar un carraspeo, Touya giró y vio al hombre que le había ayudado-Oh… Olvidé que seguía aquí… Jejeje…-Se rascó la nuca.

-No te preocupes…-Artemisa miró al hombre con cierto presentimiento, como si ya lo hubiese visto antes, el mayor también le dirigió la mirada y saludó con una mano-Mucho gusto señorita, me llamo Adrastos –

Artemisa le sonrió cálidamente-Mucho gusto señor Adrastos, mi nombre es Artemisa, ¿Gustaría entrar? –

-No, lo siento-Negó con la cabeza-No me gustaría causar molestias –

-No es molestia señor-Sonrió Artemisa tomándole una mano al mayor quien se sonrojó levemente.

**Mientras…**

-Défteri… Défteri despierta –

El joven Défteri, despojado de su túnica, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose encandilado por la luz del sol ardiente de Grecia-_"¿Qué…?"_-Se incorporó llevándose una mano a los ojos intentando cubrirse los ojos de los rayos del sol-¿Qué ocurrió, Ícaro? –

-Te desmayaste por el sol, Défteri-Le dijo la esfera posándose sobre su hombro.

El ángel caído suspiró pegando la espalda a una columna ya convertida en un simple recuerdo de los templos griegos que cayeron con los años-Ya veo…-Susurró. Escuchó pasos corriendo pero luego un ruido sordo de algo cayendo y de rozaduras, miró hacia un lado, y vio una pequeña silueta haciendo un mal intento en esconderse-¿Quién anda allí? –

Una pequeña niña, estimaba que era unos tres años menor que él, salió de otra columna sonrojándose-¿No sabes que no debes espiar a la gente, humana?-Le dijo fríamente frunciendo el seño.

La niña sonrió tímidamente causando que el chico frunciera más el seño abriendo los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa-¿Qué, no hablas niña? –

La chica se pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja acercándose a él y negó con la cabeza-Entonces no hablas-Ella volvió a negar sonriendo-¿Eres muda o es por timidez?-Ella solo alzó un dedo indicándole que era lo primero a lo que él suspiró-Ya lárgate, no deberías acercarte a un demonio –

La niña le sonrió y le tomó de la mano haciendo que él se soltara de golpe causando que ella cayera al suelo-¡Qué haces mocosa, lárgate de aquí y no moles-!-Se cayó al sentir una punzada de dolor en su pecho, la niña le había tocado en ese lugar-¿Q-qué me has… He-cho…? –

Ícaro se posó sobre su hombro escondiéndose de la más pequeña y le susurró a su compañero-Antes de desmayarte algo te hirió en el pecho, no la culpes –

-_"¿Y tú desde cuándo piensas tan bien de los asquerosos humanos?"_ –

-Desde que esta hermosa niña se apareció, ¿No la vez? –

El joven vio los ojos brillantes de la niña y notó una calidez muy especial en ellos, casi conocida, como si ya lo hubiese sentido en algún lugar-_"Sí… Tienes razón…"_ –

**Grecia – 16 de Marzo – 8:21 AM**

En el patio se encontraban jugando los más pequeños, las niñas jugando con sus muñecas en compañía de sus amigas, los niños únicamente se encontraban corriendo de aquí para allá, pero adentro en el comedor, tres personas se encontraban hablando seriamente-Entonces…-Continuó Adrastos con las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro-Básicamente, Touya-Miró al castaño-Necesito que vengas conmigo –

-No-Dijo el castaño frunciendo el seño para luego levantarse de golpe estampando ambas manos sobre la mesa-¡No iré a ningún lado, le prometí a Orací que protegería a todos en este orfanato! –

Draco se colocó sobre la mesa frente al chico-Por favor, escucha a razones, no importa ni tu promesa ni que quieras proteger a todos estos niños si nuestros dos mundos están en peligro… Y finalmente… –

_**.-Flashback-.**_

_-Hace varias horas, un mundo conocido como Vestroia entró en una crisis cuando sus bakugan más peligrosos y poderosos, los blancos, atacaron uno por uno a todos los líderes de cada dimensión de atributo, solo quedó Draco, el sucesor de los Pyrus-Explicaba Adrastos apretando los puños._

_-Encontré a Adrastos, o como le llaman los bakugan Pyrus, Apollonir, un guardián legendario y le pedí que me ayudara a mí y a mi amiga Lynx, pero me separé de ella y no sé en dónde está ahora-Continuó Draco._

_-Todo bakugan se supone que posee un compañero al nacer, pero al parecer… Draco y Lynx, junto con su enemigo Ícaro, fueron la excepción puesto que no han encontrado compañero… O al menos así fue hasta ahora…-Miró a Touya._

_-¿Yo?-Se señaló a sí mismo._

_-Sí, tú… Touya…-Tomó a Draco de su hombro y se lo extendió-… Tú eres el compañero de Draco… –_

_-Eso significa… ¿Qué tengo que pelear con él? Digo… ¿Con ustedes? –_

_-Pero Touya…-Susurraba Artemisa preocupada._

_-Es más que ello, Touya…-Adrastos cerró los ojos con fuerza frunciendo el seño-Tendrás que marcharte de este lugar conmigo –_

_**.-Fin del Flashback-.**_

-… Colapsen…-Finalizó el bakugan.

Touya bajó la mirada apretando los puños y finalmente dijo:-Yo… Yo lo…-Miró a Artemisa preocupada, dirigió la mirada al adulto y al bakugan para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza y gritar saliendo del orfanato:-¡Lo voy a pensar! –

-¡Touya!-Le llamó Artemisa-¡Vuelve Touya!-Pero el chico ya estaba muy lejos para escucharle-Touya…-Susurró llevándose una mano al pecho.

**Lejos de Grecia – 16 de Marzo – 8:40 AM**

-No tienes que hacer esto, mocosa –

La niña se encontraba vendando con cuidado el pecho sangrante de Défteri, después de muchas insistencias – siendo dichas con miradas decididas y malhumoradas –, el joven había suspirado accediendo a quitarse su armadura y su camisa. La más pequeña se había sorprendido de ver tantas marcas y cicatrices en el cuerpo del chico, pero continuó con su deber sin que le afectara

-Además…-Miró un par de frutas sobre una pequeña manta que la niña había traído con anterioridad-¿Por qué me trajiste esto? –

Ella solo le sonrió y continuó vendando-Cierto, muda… –

El joven se levantó del suelo causando que sus otros dos acompañantes le miraran desconcertados-¿Qué estás haciendo Défteri? –

-Es hora de irnos Ícaro-Miró con frialdad a la niña quien le había tomado la mano y le dijo:-Vuelve a casa estorbo, no quiero volver a ver a una criatura tan inferior como tú frente a mi persona –

Ella le volvió a sonreír y le sujetó la mano con fuerza-Parece que le agradas Défteri –

-Pues a mí no me agrada-Se soltó del agarre de la niña, tomó su túnica y se la colocó nuevamente e inició su marcha siendo seguido siempre a lo lejos por una pequeña sombra pisándole los talones y con la fruta envuelta en la manta entre sus manos.

**Orfanato en Gracia – 16 de Marzo – 9:06 AM**

Artemisa se encontraba peinándole el cabello a una de las niñas del orfanato, tomó uno de los mechones, lo dividió en tres y empezó a armarle una trenza, en ese momento Adrastos se acercaba a ambas y Artemisa le miraba con molestia y recelo frunciendo el seño-Hola pequeña-Saludó el mayor a la niña sonriendo.

-Hola-Sonrió la niña-¿Usted fue quien ayudó a nuestro hermanito Touya? –

-Así es-Asintió-Pero más bien fue Touya quien hizo todos y les salvó –

-Como siempre hace-Respondió con molestia Artemisa.

Este comentario no salió desapercibido para Adrastos quien suspiró-Y… ¿Artemisa tiene un hermano, no es cierto? –

-Sí-Asintió la niña-Yo no lo conocí, pero ella y Touya siempre hablan de él, dicen que algo le pasó después de que un día les atacaran a ella y a su hermano cuando este tenía seis años, luego dos años después las cosas se complicaron y les volvieron a atacar… Pero esa vez, desapareció… –

-Ya veo… Y dime…-Le entregó una pequeña flor blanca a la niña-¿Nos podrías dejar solos un minuto? –

-Sí-Tomó la florecita y se la entregó a Artemisa-Yo la termino hermana-Le sonrió ampliamente y luego salió corriendo.

Artemisa se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el seño y miró a Adrastos quien se recargaba en la pared y le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro-Así que… Tu hermano desapareció, ¿No? –

-No sé por qué le interesa, ni tampoco cómo lo supo, porque dudo que Touya se lo haya mencionado…-Llevó una de sus manos a su muñeca derecha-Nunca lo decimos –

-Hacia él fue la promesa, ¿No es así? –

-No cambie el tema, cómo lo supe-Frunció el seño.

El mayor suspiró-Porque… Yo también tuve un hermano alguna vez…-Artemisa le miró con curiosidad y cierta tristeza al escuchar su tono de melancolía-Y por causa de él es que llevo esta máscara, imagino que te lo preguntabas-Respondía llevando una mano a dicho objeto.

-Sí… Pero cómo… –

-Simplemente adiviné-Le dijo el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros-Y te digo todo esto por una razón: para que te calmes con respecto al asunto de Touya –

-Touya…-Susurró-Siempre nos cuidó a todos después de lo de mi hermano mayor, sin él aquí… Yo no sé qué voy a hacer… –

En ese momento, se escuchó un gran estruendo, Adrastos se dio cuenta de que Draco no estaba y Touya se había tardado demasiado, eso solo le hacía intuir una cosa:-Voy a matar a Draco… –

Artemisa pensó lo mismo frunciendo el seño, aunque con una variante:-_"Te mataré Touya…"_ –

**Momentos antes…**

**Plaza de Grecia – 16 de Marzo – 8:51 AM**

Touya se encontraba sentado en el borde de una fuente mirando su reflejo distorsionándose y volviendo a la normalidad, distorsionándose y regresando a como era en un inicio, una y otra vez repitiéndose el proceso; pero a fin de cuentas regresando igual al inicio: a como era siempre. No podía evitar ver sus ojos tornándose un rojo más carmín con los destellos del sol y el agua de la fuente, soltó un suspiro y lanzó una piedrita a la fuente.

-_"Esto es genial…"_-Suspiró lanzando otra piedrita-_"Irme de Grecia, sé que no es Japón… Pero aún así es como mi hogar… Porque he crecido aquí…"_-Lanzó una vez más una nueva piedrita a la fuente-¡No es justo! –

-Sé que te parece injusto, pero si no nos ayudas no servirá de nada que quieras cuidar de tus amigos si tu mundo y el mío desaparecen –

Touya miró hacia un lado y vio a cierta esfera roja posándose a su lado-Drac…-Susurró. En ese momento, un par de plumas filosas se clavaron a su lado en la fuente haciéndole caer al agua-¡Oye qué te pasa maldito idiota! –

Un chico le tomó por el cuello y lo estampó contra el suelo-Así que… Tú eres la nueva esperanza de esa inútil lagartija-Decía un bakugan ventus sobre el hombro del chico.

-¿Ustedes quiénes son? –

-No es posible… ¡Défteri!-Ambos jóvenes miraron a Artemisa y a Adrastos quienes se acercaban corriendo.

-Muy bien niño-El peleador se quitó su túnica dejándola caer para luego sacar una carta y decir-Hora de pelear… ¡Campo abierto! –

Touya y Adrastos sacaron una carta cada uno y gritaron lo mismo-¡Campo abierto! –

A lo lejos una niña pequeña tomaba con fuerza una carta que el peleador ventus le había entregado y solo pensaba preocupada:-_"Por favor señor, espero que esté a salvo… ¡Campo abierto!"_ –

Un coliseo salió de repente del suelo, a un lado se encontraba Touya, atrás de él Adrastos veía con atención la batalla que había iniciado; al otro lado del campo, Défteri lanzaba una carta y a su bakugan. La batalla duró segundos, minutos, horas; casi les pareció una eternidad a ambos peleadores, pero no les importaba siquiera un poco.

De una forma u otra, en cuanto se vieron a los ojos por primera vez, rojo fuego contra azul profundo, empezó a crearse la misma rivalidad que sentían sus propios bakugan el uno contra el otro. Ninguno quería ceder, sus ropas se encontraban rasgadas y manchadas de tierra. En uno de esos momentos, el más joven de ambos, Touya el guerrero del fuego, rió frotándose la nariz con el dedo.

-Jejeje… Eres muy bueno… Pensé que te ganaría. Pero…-Le miró con decisión frunciendo el seño-No permitiré que tú y tu amigo-Señalando al bakugan del viento-Sigan causando daño, esto se acaba aquí y ahora…-Sacó una carta-¡Poder activado: Agujas Ardientes! –

-¡Así se hace Touya!-Draco lanzó varias de las agujas de su espalda y su cola en contra de ambos rivales, estas se encendieron y atravesaron la única ala intacta del bakugan ventus haciéndole caer…

Pero allí no acababa la pelea…

Las agujas que quedaron se lanzaron, de un momento a otro, en contra del peleador ventus, este abrió los ojos de la sorpresa sin poder moverse y un pequeño recuerdo le asaltó a la mente en ese momento…

_Una niña más pequeña que él le sonreía ampliamente vendándole la pierna. Y luego lo comparó con el que había ocurrido esa mañana con la niña que le vendó el pecho…_

Porque esta se posó frente a él recibiendo todas las agujas en su cuerpo.

La más pequeña cayó inerte en los brazos del joven en cuanto el campo de batalla se cerró-No…-Musitaba el chico de ojos azules aferrando el pequeño cuerpo sin vida y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, a su pecho-¿Por qué…? ¡¿… Por qué lo hiciste mocosa…? Responde…! –

Touya se mantenía alejado viéndole con tristeza-Yo… Lo siento… –

Adrastos fruncía el seño apretando los puños con impotencia-_"Él… A pesar de todo, sí posee corazón… Es…"_-Le miró bien y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión-_"No es posible…"_ –

Défteri tomó a la niña en brazos y se alejó corriendo y solo gritó:-¡Juro que nos volveremos a ver, Touya Kuso! –

Ícaro se giró una última vez para ver al dragón y le escupió con odio:-¡Eso también va para ti, Draco! –

-Te estaré esperando… Mi buen amigo Ícaro… –

**Afuera de Grecia – 16 de Marzo – 22:06 PM**

Cubierto por su túnica la cual le protegía de la lluvia que caía en ese momento, Déftero e Ícaro se mantenían a un lado del frío cuerpo inerte de la hermosa y pequeña niña que le había salvado y previamente, cuidado su herida – para él – sin importancia-Me salvaste… Y yo ni siquiera he sabido tu nombre, me curaste… ¿Y por qué? No entiendo… No entiendo por qué una humana como tú me ha cuidado el día de hoy… –

El bakugan suspiró-¿Qué vas a hacer amigo? Nunca… Tú y yo nunca habíamos tenido tantas dudas con respecto a los humanos… –

-¡Acabo de salir y no volveré a esa maldita celda, Ícaro!-Le gritó con miedo, un sudor frío corriéndole por el rostro, y suspiró-Sé que hacer… Pero no sé qué me vaya a decir mi señor Teseo –

-Hazlo… Se nota que esa niña te ha agradado –

-No…-Negó con la cabeza aferrando un nuevo vestido para la pequeña, contra su pecho, y le tocó el pecho con los dedos índice y medio, para luego darle un toquecito con el primero en la frente y luego en el cuello-Vuelve ahora…-Un pequeño brillo esmeralda cubrió el cuerpo de la más pequeña para luego el color volver a su rostro y ella abrir esos hermosos ojos ámbares que al chico le llamaron la atención.

-¿Es-toy viva…?-Se llevó una mano al cuello sorprendiéndose de inmediato-Y… Y puedo hablar…-Miró al joven frente a ella quien le dirigía la mirada fría que tanto le había llamado la atención-Usted… Usted me salvó… Es un ángel… –

-Lo sé…-Susurró él y la ayudó a levantarse-Pero ahora tendrás que seguirme a todos lados y no desobedecerme ninguna orden –

-Sí-Asintió ella sonriendo y tomó a la pequeña esfera verde entre sus manos-¿Y esto? –

-Ya te explicaré en el camino, ahora, es momento de irnos…-Tomó la esfera entre sus manos y la colocó sobre su hombro-_"… Simplemente le he tenido piedad…"_-Sonrió levemente al sentir la mano de la niña tomando la suya-¿Cómo te llamas niña? –

-_"Si tú lo dices…"_-Le respondió Ícaro en pensamientos.

-Eunice, mi ángel, mi nombre es Eunice –

**Continuará…**

* * *

**.**

**Nombre: Défteri.**

**Edad: 15.**

**Apariencia: Cabello azul-oscuro-verdoso hasta los hombros, ojos azules y piel clara. Viste con una camisa negra sin mangas bajo una pechera de armadura plateada con verde con una hombrera plateada en el hombro derecho, un pantalón negro, unas rodilleras plateadas de metal unidas a las grebas y escarpines de igual color, posee protectores de antebrazo también plateadas y de metal, y un collar de un diamante formado por varillas de metal verde y en medio siendo sujetada por una piedra rojiza.**

**.**

**Nombre: Orací.**

**Edad: 15 Años.**

**Apariencia: Cabello negro-azulado hasta los hombros, ojos azules y piel clara, viste con una camisa negra de cuello alto hasta la entrepierna y con detalles verdes, un pantalón largo gris y zapatos negros**

**.**

**(N/A: No lo describí anteriormente, pero aquí está)**

**Nombre: Teseo.**

**Edad: 21 Años.**

**Apariencia: Tiene el cabello azul marino hasta la cintura, ojos verdes esmeraldas y tez clara. Viste con una toga griega de color blanca y sin mangas, de las cintas está colgada una capa larga blanca, tiene muñequeras de cuero negras, zapatos también de cuero negro atado con cintas del mismo material hasta las rodillas las cuales están cubiertas por rodilleras negras de igual color.**

**.**

**Nombre: Eunice.**

**Edad: 12 Años.**

**Apariencia: Cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos ámbares y tez clara. Lleva un vestido amarillo hasta las rodillas con una cinta negra en la cintura y con el cuello en v con el borde blanco, y sandalias negras con cintas blancas.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Esto es todo del segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Y antes que nada, perdonen que haya escrito Artemis en algunas partes, es Artemisa, no Artemis._


	3. Colmillo Contra Garra

**Disclaimer:**_ Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Chapter III: Colmillo contra Garra, La Promesa de un Niño.**

**.**

* * *

**Orfanato de Grecia – 17 de Marzo – 10:15 AM**

-Adrastos, ya he tomado mi decisión… Quiero ir contigo-Dijo Touya seguro de su respuesta, pero al ver el semblante paralizado en miedo y sorpresa del mayor, él y Artemisa se preocuparon-¿Adrastos…?-Pasó una mano frente al rostro del adulto, este la tomó con fuerza alejándola de su rostro.

-Estoy bien Touya-Respondió Adrastos alzando la mirada al cielo-Solo estaba pensando en unas cosas –

-¿Sobre ese chico?-Preguntaba Draco.

-Sí –

-¡Oigan chicos!-Ambos miraron a Artemisa quien les había gritado para llamar su atención-¿Díganme por favor qué fue lo que pasó? –

-¿Tú no viste cómo Draco y yo les pateamos el trasero a esos dos?-Le preguntó Touya.

Artemisa le miró confundida-¿Pelearon? Pero… Apenas acaban de irse-Miró al peliazul-¿Cómo es esto posible señor Adrastos? –

-Cada vez que un campo de batalla se abre, el tiempo afuera se detiene, eso fue lo que pasó-Explicó.

-Significa que, al Artemisa no encontrarse dentro del campo… –

-¿Ella también se paralizó…?-Preguntaba Draco.

-Así es-Asintió Adrastos seriamente para luego alzar la vista al techo-_"Teseo… ¿Qué le has hecho a Défteri…?"_ –

-Pero quién era ese chico, al que Touya se enfrentó-Preguntaba la única chica.

-Sí es cierto, nunca lo he visto antes –

-Yo solo sé-Empezó Draco-Que su bakugan es Ícaro Ventus, él fue quien nos atacó a Lynx y a mí en Vestroia, y fue contra él mi última batalla en mi hogar… –

-Más que eso-Continuó Adrastos interrumpiendo al Pyrus quien había vuelto a su forma de esfera antes de que el campo se cerrara-¿Recuerdan que les mencioné que todo bakugan nacía con un compañero predestinado siempre a su lado y que hubo excepciones?-Todos asintieron-Ícaro era una de esas excepciones… Pero al parecer lo ha encontrado igualmente que tú, Draco… –

-¿Te refieres a ese chico, Adrastos?-Preguntó Touya, él asintió-¡¿Pero quién era? Por qué quería pelear contra mí! –

-Su nombre es Défteri… Y es el subordinado y compañero de uno de nuestros enemigos: Teseo…-Los tres más jóvenes le prestaron más atención-En total tenemos seis enemigos primordiales, uno de ellos es el peleador ventus Défteri, a quien te enfrentaste Touya. Otro es Teseo, usuario de Darkus el atributo de oscuridad y también llamado Exedra, es su superior y quien le encarga sus misiones, pero nunca había dejado salir a su subordinado… Eso es lo que me sorprende… _"Si es como pienso… Entonces Teseo ha logrado su cometido…"_ –

-¿Y hay más?-Preguntó Artemisa.

-Sí-Asintió el peliazul-Está Diana, la guerrera haos, atributo de luz. Ares del elemento subterra, el atributo de la tierra, y es el mayor de todos. Y Blackjack el guerrero pyrus, el atributo del fuego… Y mi reemplazo… –

-¡¿Qué? A qué te refieres con que es tu reemplazo!-Le gritó Touya tomándole del cuello de la camisa.

-Es una larga historia que no les contaré hasta que estén listos… Lo que importa ahora… Es que su jefe, quien les encarga su objetivo y es la cabecilla de sus planes, sigue escondido hasta que me marché, por lo que no le conozco… –

**Mientras tanto…**

**Dimensión desconocida – 17 de Marzo – 10:29 AM**

Un ruido seco y un golpe sordo contra el suelo se hizo escuchar en la estancia, Défteri intentaba incorporarse lo máximo que podía pero sus brazos y piernas heridas no se lo permitían-Por favor… Mi señor Teseo… –

Eunice se acercó corriendo hacia él ayudándole a incorporarse-¡Y has traído a esa, esa… Escoria humana contigo…!-Teseo tomó a su subordinado del cuello-¡¿Cómo es que te has atrevido a cometer un crimen como este? Respóndeme!-Apretó más su agarre cortándole el oxígeno cada vez más.

-¡Por favor, suéltelo!-Suplicaba Eunice llorando-¡No es su culpa, es mía, me entrometí en su pelea y terminé muriendo… Él me salvó! –

-El peor de los crímenes para un ángel como nosotros, pequeña-Le dijo una hermosa mujer tomándole por los hombros-Es devolverle la vida a los humanos, esa no es nuestra jurisdicción –

-P-pero… –

-Vuelve a casa-Le dijo un hombre más mayor que los demás-Allí estarás a salvo –

-No tengo casa, por eso le seguí… Le debo la vida, por favor…-Le rogaba a Teseo-Perdónelo, quiero servir como su escudera… Se lo debo… –

-Ya basta Teseo-Dijo una voz impotente, el nombrado soltó a Défteri y todos se arrodillaron frente a la oscura silueta sentada en su tono, el más joven de los ángeles le indicó a Eunice que hiciera lo mismo-Si esa niña quiere servir como la escudera de mi estimado Défteri, y Défteri vio algo en ella… Que así sea –

-¡Pero señor! –

-Ahora lo único que deseo…-Todos se callaron escuchando las órdenes de su superior-Défteri, te quiero en mi despacho en cuanto acabe la reunión, ¿Entendido? –

-Sí mi señor –

-Y Diana… –

-¿Sí amo? –

-Quiero que vayas a Grecia, y me traigas la cabeza del peleador Pyrus, la nueva esperanza de los bakugan –

-Entendido mi señor, no le defraudaré como otros…-Dirigiéndole una mirada presumida al más joven el cual solo apretó los puños y los dientes con furia.

**Orfanato de Grecia – 17 de Marzo – 10:47 AM**

Touya se encontraba empacando las pocas cosas que poseía en el orfanato, entre ellas estaba una camisa que recordaba que Orací y Artemisa habían ahorrado para conseguírsela y le quedaba grande, otra era una foto de todos los niños del orfanato: en el medio se encontraban él sentado en una silla con las piernas cruzadas, a un lado Artemisa abrazándole por el cuello y al otro lado estaba Orací sonriendo de medio lado colocando una mano en su hombro. Los tres siendo abrazados por los más pequeños.

-Me parece que fue hace poco cuando cada uno llegó –

-Lo sé Artemisa-Se acercó a ella y le besó en la frente.

-Te extrañaré, Touya –

-Y yo a ti Arte-La volvió a besar en la frente abrazándole con fuerza, Artemisa le abrazó por el cuello con fuerza-Prometo que volveré, lo juro –

-Lo sé-Ambos se separaron y Touya pudo ver a su amiga secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos-Siempre vuelves, siempre lo harás –

-¡Claro!-Le tomó de la muñeca alzándole la mano para que pudiera ver ambas pulseras, la de cada uno-¡Siempre juntos, y aunque Orací no esté, lo volveremos a ver, es una promesa!-Le alborotó el cabello-¡Siempre cumplo mis promesas recuerdas! –

-Sí… Lo sé…-Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Tras la puerta de la habitación, Adrastos veía a Artemisa fijamente con cierta tristeza-_"Lo lamento mucho… Por todo el daño que te he causado Artemisa…"_ Ya es hora de irnos, Touya –

-Sí-Asintió el chico sonriendo y salieron de orfanato, Artemisa se quedó en el marco de la puerta y sonreía, Touya dio la vuelta y le gritó por última vez:-¡Nos volveremos a ver _Runo_, te lo prometo! –

Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron de la impresión y estuvo dispuesta a gritarle algo, pero ambos ya se habían marchado-¿Cómo… Me ha llamado…? No, no importa-Negó con la cabeza-Solo debió haber sido mi imaginación –

Mientras que a lo lejos, Touya se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y sus mejillas enrojecidas-La he llamado… Por otro nombre… –

-Sí, me di cuenta-Le dijo Draco riendo.

-No quiero saber-Dijo Adrastos cruzándose de brazos-_"Aunque claro está que sé qué ocurre…"_ –

**Dimensión desconocida – 17 de Marzo – 11:26 AM**

Suspiró y tocó la puerta con la mano-Adelante-Escuchó que provenía de adentro y entró tragando en seco.

-¿Quería verme mi señor?-Preguntó hincando una rodilla en el suelo con una mano en su pecho.

-Sí, mi joven ángel caído-Se acercó a él haciendo que el chico gruñera un poco de dolor al sentir una punzada en su cuello y temblara-¿Por qué has sentido piedad por esa humana? –

-N-no lo s-sé… F-fue extraño… Co-mo si ya la hubie-se visto, sentí a-algo cáli-do cono-cido…-Empezó a respirar agitadamente cayendo con ambas rodillas y las manos al suelo-¡P-por favor m-mi se-ñor, t-tenga pie-dad…! –

-Te tendré piedad solo porque me sigues siéndome de utilidad-Le tomó del rostro alzándolo para que le viera a los ojos-No quiero ver nada de debilidad en ti, ahora quiero ver qué pasó en la batalla para que me defraudaras –

Los ojos de ambos brillaron de un rojo carmín y empezaron a rememorar esa batalla...

_-¡Ustedes la escoria humana deben desaparecer y para ello nos encargaremos nosotros los Ángeles del Caos! ¡Bakugan pelea bakugan surge, vuela Ventus Ícaro! –_

_-¡Esta vez te mataré Draco! –_

_-¡Yo ganaré y no permitiré que les causen más daño a nuestro mundo y al de los bakugan! ¡Bakugan pelea bakugan surge, quémalos Draco! –_

_-¡Ni lo pienses Ícaro! –_

_-Tu patética lagartija no podrá ganarnos, niño ¡Yo soy un guerrero dispuesto a sacrificarse por mi señor!-Sacó una carta-¡Poder activado: Tornado Divino! –_

_Ícaro voló cada vez más alto hasta lanzarse en picada como un tornado golpeando a Draco en el pecho el cual lanzó un alarido de dolor al sentir las filosas plumas contra su cuerpo-¡No Draco! –_

_Una ruidosa carcajada maligna se escuchó proviniendo del peleador ventus-¡¿Esta es la esperanza de los bakugan? No me hagas reír jajajajaj-!-La risa del mayor de los adolescentes se detuvo de golpe al sentir un dolor penetrante en la sien derecha-"¿Q-qué está… Pa-sando…?" –_

_-¡¿Estás bien? Draco! –_

_-No te preocupes Touya –_

_El más joven sonrió-¡Bien! ¡Poder activado: Estallido de Magma! –_

_Draco reunió energía en su boca y luego lanzó bolas de Magma contra el ángel del viento pero todas estas fueron esquivadas excepto una que pegó contra el ala de Ícaro haciéndole soltar varias plumas junto con un alarido de dolor, siendo también sentido por su compañero el cual lanzó un grito-¡Défteri! –_

El joven cayó al suelo de golpe temblando un poco con la respiración agitada-S-se-ñor… Bas-ta… P-por fa-vor… –

-¡¿Qué pasó luego?!-Tomó al joven del cuello.

-N-nos a-tacó con… S-sus agu-jas ardien-tes…-Susurraba Ícaro sintiendo el propio dolor de su compañero.

-¡Algo más debió pasar, ahora váyanse de aquí!-Lanzó al chico hacia la puerta de su despacho, este salió corriendo de allí con una lágrima rojiza bajando por su mejilla.

-El control sobre ese chico se está perdiendo, mi señor-Dijo una pequeña esfera negra con púrpura sobre su hombro.

-Lo sé, pero no lo soltaré hasta que me traigan la cabeza del chico de fuego y si es posible, la de nuestro traicionero _Déuteros_ –

Tras la puerta del despacho, escuchando todo, Teseo – tomando a la nueva escudera de su subordinado del cuello de su palio amarillo femenino – y Euridice fruncían el seño preocupándose-_"Quiere la cabeza de mi hermanito…"_-Pensaba el superior de la oscuridad.

**Orfanato de Grecia – 17 de Marzo – 11:48 AM**

-Ah… –

-¿Estás triste por algo, hermana? –

-Sí, bueno no, bueno…-Suspiró-No lo sé…-Continuó lavando los platos frente a ella-Estoy preocupada por Touya, no sé qué le puede esperar como peleador…-Suspiró nuevamente bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes-Le dijo uno de los niños sonriéndole, Artemisa le dirigió la mirada y pudo verlo alzando un puño-Él es muy fuerte, estará bien, y mientras no esté…-Se señaló a sí mismo-¡Yo les cuidaré a todos! –

-Awww… ¿Pero no es encantador? –

Artemisa dio un respingo y aferró a los niños que se encontraban allí contra ella, frente a ellos una mujer se les había aparecido y sonreía maliciosamente-¡¿Tú quién eres, qué haces aquí?! –

-Tranquila niña-Colocó ambas manos en su cintura en forma de jarra-Esta es la parte en que me dicen dónde está el chico de la esperanza –

-¿El chico… De la esperanza…?-Susurraba Artemisa confundida-_"¡Se refiere a Touya…!"_ No sé de quién hablas –

-Vamos… ¡Responde…! –

-¡Te dije que no sé de quién me hablas!-Le gritó Artemisa colocándose frente a los niños quienes se aferraban a ella con miedo, excepto uno de ellos-¡Y aunque lo supiera jamás te lo diría! –

-Parece que no entiendes, no es una petición ¡Es una orden!-Lanzó un rayo contra los niños, pero Artemisa se mantuvo en frente de ellos en todo momento.

-¡Artemisa!-Gritó uno de ellos socorriendo a la peliazul al ver cómo caía al suelo.

-Es-toy bien…-Les sonrió ella incorporándose en el suelo al ver a los niños llorando-N-no se… Preocu-pen, y-yo les pro-tegeré… L-lo ju-ro…-Miró a la mujer frente a ellos con furia-Quien quiera que seas… No te di-ré en dónde está… _"Siempre he dependido de Touya y mi hermano, ellos siempre han sido quienes nos han cuidado a los niños y a mí… Y ahora…"_-Cerró los ojos con fuerza frunciendo el seño, unas lágrimas bajando por sus mejilla-_"… Touya se marchó, y ahora… Ellos dependen de mí… Yo… Yo no…"_ ¡No puedo defraudarles! –

Un brillo dorado les cegó a todos, Artemisa se pudo ver en un espacio en blanco y, de un momento a otro, varias cartas se aparecieron frente a ella hasta posarse en sus manos, luego pudo ver un lince más grande que los normales-Tú quieres proteger a los que amas, yo también –

-¿Quién… Quién eres…? ¿Un bakugan? –

-Así es, mi nombre es Lynx, Lynx Haos-Lanzó un rugido y con un brillo dorado Artemisa volvió al orfanato, miró hacia su mano y pudo ver una pequeña esfera blanca con amarillo-Vamos por ellos amiga –

-Sí-Asintió la chica sonriendo, volvió a mirar a la mujer y loe dijo decidida:-¡Te reto a una batalla, adelante! –

-Muy bien, ¡Pero tú lo pediste niña!-Sacó una carta-¡Campo abierto! –

Artemisa la imitó-¡Campo abierto! –

El campo se abrió y del suelo salieron varios pilares como los de los templos griegos, todos de color blanco, solo que los que se encontraban del lado de Artemisa tenían enrolladas flores celestes-¡Wow!-Exclamó el único niño que seguía aferrándose a Artemisa, el mismo que le había dicho que los protegería igual que Touya.

-¡Jacob, aléjate!-Le advirtió Artemisa.

-Sí –

-¡Carta portal lista!-Lanzó su carta la mujer de cabello rubio-Antes de derrotarte, déjame presentarme ¡Yo soy Diana, el ángel caído que rige el amor y la destrucción! –

-Ángel… Caído…-Frunció el seño la más joven-Bien, ¡Yo soy Artemisa…!-Miró a la criatura en su mano-¡… La princesa de la luz! –

-¡Cómo te atreves humana, no importa! ¡Bakugan pelea bakugan surge, petrifícalos Medussa Haos! –

-¡Los voy a convertir en piedra a todos! –

-¡Ahora lánzame!-Le gritó el lince.

-Sí… ¡Bakugan pelea bakugan surge, ilumínales Lynx Haos! –

Ambos bakugan de luz se lanzaron uno contra el otro, el lince desgarraba y mordía todo lo que podía, Medussa se lanzaba a la otra usando sus filosas garras-¡Ya es suficiente, atácale Medussa! ¡Poder activado: Mirada Gorgona! –

El cabello de Medussa se convirtió en varias serpientes negras que siseaban sin parar y la cinta se soltó de sus ojos mostrándolos de un color dorado con la pupila rasgada-¡Ahora las cosas se acaban aquí! –

Los ojos de Medussa y de las serpientes de su cabeza brillaron y una de las patas de Lynx se convirtió en piedra causando que soltara un grito-¡Ah, Artemisa ayúdame! –

-¡No Lynx, no le permitiré hacer algo! ¡Poder activado: Rugido de las Bestias! –

Las garras de las patas restantes de Lynx crecieron más y esta se lanzó en contra de Medussa causándole unos cortes en el rostro-¡Agh… Te mataré gatito! –

-¡Ven a mí entonces, anciana! –

-¡Poder activado: Garras del Sol!-Gritó Artemisa.

El cuerpo de Lynx brilló de dorado como el sol y esta se lanzó nuevamente contra la Gorgona a la velocidad del sonido haciéndole varios cortes en su vestido y en la piel-¡Es suficiente, Diana has algo! –

-¡Poder activado: Sombra de Perseo! –

Una sombra se formó a los pies de Gorgona y de esta salió la silueta de un guerrero-Esto sí me gusta, muchas gracias por venir Perseo-Le entregó la daga dorada que cargaba en la cintura-Ahora… ¡Mátala! –

El guerrero se lanzó contra Lynx, ambos forcejeaban en un vaivén de golpes, mordidas y patadas. En eso, Perseo lanzó una estocada con la daga dorada causándole un corte profundo a Lynx en una de las patas, la lince lanzó un grito de dolor-¡No, Lynx…! –

Un brillo dorado y celeste les cegó a todos, y de esta forma, el campo se cerró, ambos bakugan se encontraban en forma de esfera en el suelo. Diana tomó a Medussa y le dijo a Artemisa:-Esto aún no ha acabado, volveré por ti y por la cabeza de tu amigo-Para luego marcharse.

-Eso… Estuvo genial…-Dijo el niño llamado Jacob.

-¿Estás bien Artemisa?-Le preguntó una de las niñas preocupada.

-Sí, no se preocupen-Le sonrió tomando a Lynx del suelo-Gracias Lynx, por todo –

-No, gracias a ti Artemisa, estoy segura de que… –

-No Lynx-Negó Artemisa con la cabeza, la tristeza tatuada en su rostro-No puedo ir contigo –

-P-pero… –

-Los niños me necesitan, no puedo dejarles solos –

-Hermana Artemisa…-Le llamó Jacob tomando de la mano a una de las niñas, fruncía el seño y le sonreía a la mayor-Ve con Touya, Draco, Lynx y el señor Adrastos, ellos te necesitan…-Alzó un brazo comprimiendo los músculos y una sonrisa más amplia en el rostro-Prometo cuidar a los demás mientras ustedes no están… –

-Ja-Jacob… –

El niño le extendió el pulgar-Lo juro –

Artemisa asintió sonriendo-De acuerdo, te los encargo mucho querido Jacob-Todos los niños la abrazaron con fuerza.

…

-¡Aish…! ¿Cuánto falta señor Adrastos?-Preguntaba Touya con las manos cruzadas tras la nuca.

-El camino es largo, joven Touya, pero valdrá la pena, te lo juro-Le respondió el mayor sonriendo tras su máscara.

-¡Touya, señor Adrastos! –

Ambos giraron y vieron a Artemisa corriendo a lo lejos hacia ellos-¡Artemisa!-La chica llegó frente a ellas intentando recuperar el aliento-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí tonta? Deberías estar en el orfanato! –

-No…-Negó con la cabeza y extendió ambas manos mostrándoles a la pequeña esfera que se abrió revelando a un lince.

-Hola –

-¡Lynx, volviste! –

-Sí, y me alegra volver a verte mi estimado Draco-La lince se sonrojó levemente.

Adrastos sonrió tras la máscara-Muy bien, ya casi estamos todos completos, solo falta una persona…_ "Eso sin contarles a ustedes… Con ambos es un caso diferente, pero yo les salvaré… Lo juro…"_ –

**Continuará…**

* * *

**.**

**Nombre: Diana.**

**Edad: 21 Años.**

**Apariencia: Cabello rubio ondulado hasta las rodillas, ojos púrpuras, tez clara y los labios pintados de púrpura. Lleva un vestido largo blanco sujetándose arriba por una sola cinta en el hombro derecho, en la cintura lleva una cinta dorada, una gargantilla blanca con un dije dorado y sandalias doradas atada con cintas hasta las rodillas.**

**.**

**Nombre: Ares.**

**Edad: 41 Años.**

**Apariencia: Tiene cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos púrpuras y la piel grisácea. Viste con una larga túnica marrón con otra más pequeña encima de color negro.**

**.**

**Bakugan: Medussa Haos.**

**Apariencia del Bakugan: Es de forma humanoide. Posee piel celeste, sus ojos cubiertos por una cinta, una boca con colmillos, los labios pintados de rojo, cabello dorado largo, y las uñas largas como garras. Lleva un largo vestido blanco y una daga dorada en la cintura atada por una cinta.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Espero que les haya gustado, claro, si es que alguien lee esta historia._


End file.
